Fabrication of cutting inserts from sinterable powders, i.e., metallurgical, cermets or ceramics powders, comprises compaction of the sinterable powder, with or without a fugitive binder, into a pre-sintered green body, and subsequent sintering of the green body to produce a cutting insert. Compaction takes place under high pressures obtained through large opposing forces generated by top and bottom punches urged towards a die cavity formed in a die containing the sinterable powder, as is well known in the art. However, while parts having undercut elements may generally be pressed, the undercut elements inhibit release and subsequent extraction of the compacted green body from the die cavity.